Hide Me
by Mbavlover61010
Summary: Adrienne has had her happiness ripped out of her hands after a tragic death… but after moving town she meets a person who understands what she is going through...Ethan. Like everything in Whitechapel nothing is left untouched especially when it comes to the supernatural. With everybody's help Adrienne will finally find that happiness that has been lost.


**Hello there Mbavlover61010 here and first may I say that I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories but I promise all including this one will be updated soon** ** _(within about a week or so_** **) but before I do I have here a new story for you all hopefully it makes up the time lost but anyways here it is…**

 ** _(I'll give you guys another A/N at the End)_**

 **Summary: Adrienne has had her happiness ripped out of her hands after a tragic death… but after moving town she meets a person who understands what she is going through...Ethan. Like everything in Whitechapel nothing is left untouched especially when it comes to the supernatural.**

 ***I don't own Mbav characters***

 ** _(This story is dated after Jesse bit Ethan and Sarah turned full V. But she didn't leave town)_**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **September 3** **rd** **9:03 pm**

 ** _~Adrienne's P.O.V ~_**

 ****

"Well I'm exhausted" I said getting out of the car.

" Well then I'm sure you'll go straight to bed " My father said getting out of the driver seat and walking towards me. Those seconds were priceless seeing my father's smile and his eyes looking joyfully. If I would've known I would have treasured it.

" Come on let's get inside" my mother said with a smile.

I continued forward not looking back and with no caution…and then I heard it... a gunshot followed by my mother's scream. I stopped and turned around rapidly to see my mother sobbing at the sight of my father lying on ground bleeding to death. I saw my mother start to run over to him but stopped halfway to the sight of a dark figure coming out from the shadows behind.

I started to run towards my parents but only to feel my mother's hand push me back.

"Stop!" My mother said as her final word.  
I then heard it again… a gunshot...I gasped in disbelief.

My mother looked at me with loving eyes, she didn't take her them off of me for what were her final moments. She finally looked down at her wound and tried to cover it up with her hand but collapsed before she could.

I stood in shock at the sight of both my parents lying on the ground...Dead.

 **9:13pm**

...

..

.

After what seemed hours of staring at my lifeless parents I finally looked up at my parents murderer who during this time seemed to be in a trance looking at my parents dead bodies and then at me this continued in a loop until one final glance at my parents and he then looked back at me and didn't remove his sight from me.

He then lifted his left arm and rose one finger and tilted his head towards my father and looking back at me… then came the second finger and he again tilted his head in the direction of my mother… finally he rose a third finger but instead of tilting his head towards any direction it stood still looking directly at me…I then waited for the bullet to rip through my body.

I didn't hear the gunshot until I had already collapsed to the ground… now I understood "Three" I said taking in my final breath and closing me eyes.

 **~3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.~**

 **September 3** **rd** **7:03am**

 **One year later…**

"Adrienne?" Lucy said "Adrienne?!"

"Huh…what?" Adrienne said snapping back into reality

"It's because of today isn't it?" Lucy asked

"No of course not Aunt Lucy" Adrienne said walking away from the window and walking towards her book bag.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to" Aunt Lucy said following Adrienne out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Are you kidding…it's my first day at a new school I can't just not go"

"You can start tomorrow you know?"

"No I can't keep beating myself up for what happened a year ago" Adrienne said walking to the kitchen.

"I understand but everything takes time" Aunt Lucy said walking up behind Adrienne and hugging her.

Adrienne quickly rejected the hug and walked away annoyed and angry. "Can you please not do that I don't need your sympathy"

"I'm just saying maybe you should take some more time"

"I'm going to school end of discussion… and if I need more time I'll come back but I highly doubt it"

With that being said Adrienne stormed out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **~Ethan's P.O.V.~**

"Another day" I said looking out my window… I had been doing that a lot lately thinking of what my life had become after having gotten involved with the supernatural.

"Ethan!" my mom yelled from down stairs. I got my backpack and walked down stairs making sure to cover up my wound on my wrist. I didn't want to worry my parents and I didn't want them getting involved into the supernatural that going all around Whitechapel.

"Breakfast?"

"Umm… no I'm good thanks" I said walking over to the fridge and getting a water bottle.

"So Ethan I heard that the dance got crazy last week?" my mom said not looking up from the stove.

"Umm…yea it did I guess" I said really awkwardly.

"Well-" she began to say before my dad and Jane came into the kitchen.

"So are you driving us to school dad?" Jane asked him excitedly.

I pretended to look for something in my backpack even though I already had everything.

"No actually Ethan will" my dad said but since I wasn't paying any attention I didn't hear him. "What?" I asked pretty shocked.

"Here catch" my dad said throwing the car keys. He had thrown them away from my reach but then something weird happened…I caught them…my body lunged itself to catch them like a supernatural reflex.

"Ethan?" both my parents asked me.

"Umm yea…umm" I was trying to say something but I was still in a little shock.

"Well let's go!" Jane shouted running towards the front door.

"Going!" I shouted back as I went to reach for my backpack my jacket sleeve rolled up exposing my bandage wound.

"Are you okay?" Both my parents asked in union.

"Yea I am… I got to go" I said rushing out of the house.

…

..

.

 **7:30am**

After I had left Jane at her school I drove to the high school but while I was getting all my stuff to get to class I felt this feeling like someone was looking at me... So I turned my head in various directions until finally stopping on a girl who also was next to her car just staring at me.

I think she notice I looked back at her because right after she turned away acting like nothing had happened. The strange feeling was I felt like I knew her.

After that moment I felt a hand touch my shoulder so I turned around.

"Oh it's you" I said very happily.

…

..

.

 **7:35am**

 **~Adrienne's P.O.V.~**

I walked into the office to speak to the principal and get my class schedule so I sat down and waited for him to call me in…about five minutes later the principal came in and greeted me.

"Hello young lady"

"Hello…"

"Oh sorry I'm Principal Hicks"

"Well nice to meet you Principal Hicks I'm Adrienne"

"Nice to meet you let's get everything sorted out for you okay" Principal Hicks said leading me into his office.

…

"Thank you" I said leaving his office and heading to class.

On my way to class I bumped into a guy causing my eyes to show me a vision of a wolf howling in the moonlight… after I quickly snapped back to reality, the guy I had bumped into gave a really weird look like I was crazy or something which didn't help my situation of being a new student.

He then walked away and I stood still thinking about what had just happened… "What was that?" I said out loud causing people turn and look at me strangely I just walked away to avoid further looks.

…

..

.

 **A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter for "Hide Me" but getting to my point the reason I have not been updating is like I said before in another story that I am one of the Stage Mangers for my school play "The Wizard Of Oz" so as you can think I'm pretty busy but the performance is next week so I'll be back on track.. But for now Bye**

 **-Mbavlover61010**

 **P.S. I'll update soon! :)**


End file.
